


Battlefield tested

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [9]
Category: RoboCop (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mechanophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычная история обычного патрулирования с не самым обычным окончанием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield tested

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: боевой дрон ED-209 / Робокоп  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: написано по заявке с Инсайда (http://fbinside.diary.ru/p197288811.htm#665264389). Механофилия.  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Battlefield tested"

Год спустя после событий в «Омникорп» Алекс все еще оставался единственным экземпляром уникального сплава человеческого и машинного.  
  
На его удачу, в соответствии с поправками к «Акту Дрейфуса», в Вашингтоне разрешили патрулирование дронами ED-209 и торжественно поручили Алексу возглавлять небольшой мобильный отряд – всего восемь дронов.  
  
Дэвид невероятно гордился успехами отца, а Элен улыбалась всякий раз, когда встречала взгляд Алекса. Ей, пережившей почти-смерть мужа и боровшейся за него до победного конца, не было лучшей награды, чем живой Алекс, известный Алекс, находящийся в безопасности Алекс.  
  


* * *

  
Робокоп шел между дронами, привычно сканируя каждого из них с помощью дополнительных патчей. Весь отряд, как всегда, был в полной боевой готовности. Вооружен, начищен и смертельно опасен для преступности.  
  
Преступность наверняка была согласна с этим утверждением, потому что за последние полгода Алексу гораздо чаще приходилось руководить спасательными работами, нежели устраивать тотальные зачистки. Поговаривали, что еще год-другой – и «Акт Дрейфуса» будет пересматриваться в сторону еще большего смягчения запретов на использование механических стражей порядка.  
  
– Рауг-1, проверка левой установки.  
  
Роторный механизм загудел, исправно вращая ствол, по внутреннему экрану шлема побежали цепочки данных, в которых Алекс привычно выделил основные характеристики.  
  
«Проверка окончена», – появилось сообщение от Рауг-1.  
  
– Скорость оборотов снижена, – утончил Алекс.  
  
«Все в норме».  
  
Сойдя с полосы отцентровки, Алекс подошел к дрону, критически оглядел его и стукнул кулаком чуть пониже коленного шарнира. Дрон предсказуемо не пошевелился, и тогда Алекс похлопал его так высоко, как мог дотянуться. Установка заревела, на экране загорелись зеленые метки.  
  
– Другое дело, – хмыкнул Алекс.  
  
Рауг-1 промолчал, но Алекс наловчился чувствовать оттенки настроения машин и знал, что ED-209 доволен оказанным вниманием.  
  
Дополнительных прошивок в дронов запихали немеряно. Какие-то – по согласованию с руководством, какие-то – по личным просьбам Алекса, а некоторые усовершенствования он вносил лично сам, руководствуясь новым опытом существования в механическом теле.  
  
Он твердо верил, что просто машина не может принимать сложные решения и оценивать обстановку правильно. Только командная работа и толика человечности сделают из роботов самых настоящих героев улиц и даже детских передач.  
  
Дэвид мог гордиться отцом по двум причинам: во-первых, его папка был самый крутой коп на всем белом свете. Во-вторых, он руководил отрядом самых крутых роботов на свете, и поэтому Дэвид мог кататься на них и сниматься в роликах, рассказывающих жителям Вашингтона о том, как безопасны для детей это шагающие монстры.  
  
ED-209 даже умели играть в подобие футбола, если их как следует запрограммировать. Дэвид и приглашенные им одноклассники с хохотом катались на дронах, азартно пытаясь забить мяч в ворота соперника, но обычно вместо этого сбивали сами ворота, а мяч лопался уже на пятой минуте игры.  
  
Для Алекса дроны совершенно точно были живыми и чувствующими существами. У каждого в характере было что-то свое. Например, Рауг-1 постоянно требовал дополнительного внимания. Рауг-3 втихаря занимался расчетами потенциально опасных точек преступности и любил среди ночи послать командиру срочный запрос на подтверждение будущего патрулирования. Рауг-6 и Рауг-2 предпочитали парную работу и начинали слегка колобродить, если Алекс посылал их в разные концы города.  
  
Он предпочитал не докладывать о проявлениях самостоятельности в процессорах своих больших друзей. Ему не хотелось остаться одному. А если бы кто-то узнал о слишком много думающих машинах, их изъяли бы в мгновение ока.  
  
Увы, Элен хоть и любила его, но больше они не могли составлять пару. Смешно было даже предположить, что он сможет оставаться ее мужчиной. Хотя современные технологии позволяли прикрутить на кибернетический корпус что угодно, Алекс предпочитал не опускаться до подобного уровня.  
  
Когда первая истерика в народных массах успокоилась, они смогли поговорить, и Алекс честно объяснил жене все свои перспективы. Он так же честно сказал, что будет любить Элен всю жизнь, но поймет, если она встретит кого-то другого. И Элен, его любимая Элен, прижалась к нему, обняла за шею и пообещала, что не будет скрывать от него, если вдруг подобное случится. Но пока она любила Алекса, так что никто больше не был ей нужен.  
  
Прошел год, а она все еще любила его. А Алекс любил жену, сына и боевых дронов модели ED-209.  
  
Он молча оседлал мотоцикл и на самой малой покатил к выходу. Дроны один за другим снимались с зарядных площадок и топали за ним. Сегодня предстоял обычный демонстрационный патруль, который по советам меркетологов – даже у полиции Вашингтона были свои маркетологи – разгуливал в самых людных и туристических местах города, совершая маленькие бесполезные подвиги. Все, как любят репортеры и публика – улетевшие воздушные шарики на детских аттракционах, котята одиноких старух, помощь инвалидам-колясочникам и прочее, прочее, прочее.  
  
Дроны разбрелись по Пенсильвании-авеню до самого Джорджтауна с его маленькими историческими зданиями. Восемь боевых машин совершенно потерялись в праздничной вечерней круговерти, и только на шлеме Алекса можно было увидеть всех сразу.  
  
Рауги то и дело посылали отчеты: отрегулировал движение на перекрестке со сломанным светофором, предотвратил ДТП, сдвинул застрявший фургон, помог снять кота с дерева. Проклятые коты будто сговорились и регулярно устраивали массовые побеги. Алекс уже начал подозревать, что у старух-владелиц тоже есть свой отдел маркетинга, разрабатывающий убедительную концепцию котовьих злоключений.  
  
«Осторожно, дети», – сообщил Рауг-4.  
  
Алекс вздохнул, выкатил мотоцикл из тени, в которой успешно скрывался от веселящихся граждан Америки, и неторопливо направился к дрону. Проехать надо было всего около трех километров, поэтому Алекс особо не разгонялся.  
  
В качестве детей выступал ровно один сорванец, тянувший по возрасту на Дэвида. Он уже успел взобраться на дрона, и ED-209 беспомощно топтался на месте, жестко ограниченный программой непричинения вреда мирным жителям столицы.  
  
– Эй, парень!  
  
Пацан свесился с края машины и присвистнул.  
  
– Ух ты, настоящий Робокоп!  
  
– Самый настоящий, – кивнул Алекс. – Слезай с моего друга, видишь, ему неудобно.  
  
– А если не слезу? – нахально крикнул мальчишка.  
  
– Тогда я за тобой заберусь, – невозмутимо отозвался Алекс. – Где твои родители?  
  
– Там, в ресторане, – неопределенно махнул рукой малец, не торопясь слезать.  
  
ED-209 застыл на месте, с облегчением предоставив боссу право самому разбираться с малолетним нахалом.  
  
Алекс подсветил красным цветом полосу видеоблока на шлеме. Мальчишка снова присвистнул и деловито начал спускаться. Алекс подошел ближе, протянул ему руки, и парнишка спрыгнул прямо в объятия Робокопа.  
  
– Супер! – вновь высказался он, постучав по броне Алекса. – А почему ты опять черный?  
  
– Потому что это круто, – улыбнулся Алекс. – Больше не мешай моим коллегам работать.  
  
ED-209 деловито топал по улице, вертя «головой» и уступая дорогу прохожим. Мальчишка проводил его взглядом, в котором Алекс заметил то самое тайное: «А я все равно сделаю!», которое часто мелькало и во взгляде Дэвида.  
  
– Как тебя зовут? – совершил он отвлекающий маневр.  
  
– Ронни, – рассеянно отозвался парень. – А тебя? Мистер Робокоп?  
  
– Алекс. Меня зовут Алекс, а моего сына – Дэвид. Он похож на тебя.  
  
Ронни пару секунд хмурил лоб, а потом просветлел лицом.  
  
– То есть у тебя появился сын до того, как ты стал Робокопом?  
  
– Все верно. Но копом я стал намного раньше. И сейчас как порядочный коп я должен отвезти тебя родителям.  
  
– Они вряд ли волнуются, если ты об этом, – фыркнул Ронни.  
  
– Нет, я всего лишь хочу спасти моих дронов, – опять улыбнулся Алекс.  
  
Мальчишка, усаженный на самый настоящий крутой кибер-мотоцикл, тихонько подвывал от восторга. Поездка была совсем недолгой, буквально пару минут, но Алекс нарочито ехал медленно, позволяя Ронни испытать свою славу.  
  
Возле ресторана, сверкающего панорамными окнами, он притормозил и уперся ногой в дорогу. Ронни сам спрыгнул с сиденья, развернулся к Алексу и отдал честь. Робокоп улыбнулся и тоже небрежно помахал двумя пальцами возле шлема.  
  
Довольный пацан смылся, проскочив мимо швейцара, неодобрительно поджавшего губы. Алекс ткнул в того пальцем с видом «я тебя запомнил» и отчалил.  
  
Происшествие подняло ему настроение, и он продолжил объезд территории, уже не пытаясь скрыться.  
  
За один вечер он еще несколько раз катал детей, фотографировался с молодыми парочками и даже умудрился отловить мелкого карманника под бурные аплодисменты окружающих. Спасенная от проблем с кредиткой девица едва не прослезилась и чмокнула Робокопа в щеку чуть ниже края шлема, для чего ей пришлось изрядно подняться на цыпочки.  
  
Вечер вышел удачный.  
  
Подсознательно Алекс ожидал, что в конце обязательно случится что-то, из-за чего придется снова бегать и стрелять, но ожидания его так и не сбылись.  
  
Уже под утро, когда гуляющие расползлись по отелям, а работающие еще только-только переставляли будильник еще на пятнадцать минут, дежурство боевой группы официально завершилось.  
  
Рауги подтянулись к контрольной точке, Алекс осмотрел всех, придирчиво изучил, не намалевали ли шутники веселых фразочек на смертоносных машинах, убедился, что все целы, кроме Рауг-3, и отпустил их восвояси.  
  
– Стой здесь, – приказал он дрону, подавшемуся за собратьями. – Сначала тебя почистим.  
  
Рауг-3 остановился и слегка присел. Конструкция их ног не подразумевала ловкость движений, но Алексу это и не требовалось. Он вытащил аэрозоль-растворитель и привычно прошелся сначала спреем, а потом и тряпкой по торопливым рисункам на ноге дрона. Дело не заняло и пяти минут.  
  
Он опустил щиток шлема и уже собирался седлать мотоцикл, когда на экране замигали сердитые желтые треугольники, обозначавшие «духовное» состояние машины.  
  
– Рауг-3, что случилось?  
  
«Необходима дополнительная очистка».  
  
– Где? Я что-то пропустил?  
  
«Центральный видеоблок».  
  
– Ну, конечно, – улыбнулся Алекс. – Не ври. Туда не допрыгнуть даже с разгону.  
  
«Необходима чистка», – упрямо повторил Рауг-3.  
  
Алекс вздохнул. Хорошо, что у него остались свои легкие – иначе он был бы лишен замечательного способа выражать эмоции. Например, дроны так не могли, поэтому сыпали пиктограммами, в которых разбирался только он.  
  
Алекс похлопал Рауг-3 по шарниру, дрон неловко наклонился и со скрежетом свел обе установки. Расстояние между ними позволяло втиснуться боком. Едва Алекс совершил этот фокус, дула чуть-чуть разошлись, позволяя ему развернуться лицом к ED-209. А затем дрон выпрямился, и Алекс взлетел в воздух.  
  
Секунда свободного полета, как всегда, вызвала сладкое замирание где-то там, где раньше была диафрагма. Алекс стиснул пальцы на дулах, страхуясь от падения, и Рауг-3 изо всех сил потянул его к головному блоку, преодолевая сопротивление собственных шарниров. Алекс не мешал ему, понимая, что для машины это важно.  
  
Наконец, он оказался на таком расстоянии, что смог протянуть руку и коснуться мигающей светодиодной полосы. Дрон заскрежетал. Алекс усмехнулся и начал с совершенно серьезным видом протирать видеоблок, удаляя несуществующую грязь. Он даже не подумал достать аэрозоль, вместо этого просто водя рукой.  
  
Дрон счастливо вздрагивал и чуть-чуть кивал всем корпусом. Стволы на установках медленно прокручивались. Потом Алекс услышал щелканье под брюхом ED-209. Фантомное ощущение волнения сжало его... Желудка у него больше не было, но он все равно чувствовал, как волнуется изнутри.  
  
Черный корпус был хорош не только с точки зрения эффектности. В него было встроено множество удобных штук, понять и оценить которые может только тот, от кого остался мозг в пластиковой коробочке и пара легких. Ах да, и еще рука.  
  
Прямо сейчас вдоль «позвоночника» поднимались треугольные сегменты, открывая спрятанные под ними гнезда для прямого интерфейса. Алекс не видел, что происходит у него за спиной, но дополнительные радарные настройки подсказывали ему, что там осторожно поднимаются толстые кабели с длинными иглами.  
  
Щелк.  
  
Ноги Алекса дернулись, голова запрокинулась, и он повис на «руках» ED-209.  
  
С точно такими же щелчками подсоединялись другие кабели, Алекс постепенно возвращал себе контроль над телом, и когда последний щелчок раздался прямо под затылком, он уже был способен управлять не только собой, но и частично дроном.  
  
Наверное, никто из людей не смог бы понять это чувство – когда тебя держит совершенная боевая машина и делает это так бережно, словно действительно боится причинить вред.  
  
Рауг-3 грохотал в голове Алекса, вибрируя на разных частотах. Шершавые потоки данных плыли от одного участника к другому, приятно стимулируя мозговую деятельность. Алекс приглушенно застонал, переживая этот почти нестерпимый момент – когда то, у чего нет названия и физической формы, погружается в человеческую память.  
  
Если бы при нем оставались кое-какие дополнительные функции, он мог бы сказать, что от взаимодействия с ED-209 у него встает. Но вставать было нечему, поэтому Алекс мучительно трепетал остатками тела и жмурился под своим шлемом, дыша все глубже и чаще. Он снова вцепился в дула.  
  
– Держи сильнее, – почти простонал он, зная, что надолго его не хватит.  
  
Рауг-3 осторожно свел установки, окончательно зажимая черный корпус. Алекс опустил голову, почти с любопытством глядя, как его собственные ноги перебирают в воздухе, сталкиваются коленями, трутся друг об друга и, наконец, замирают, поджавшись, словно он собирался прыгать.  
  
Наведенное удовольствие сделалось еще сильнее. Алекс вновь застонал, страстно желая выплеснуть это удовольствие и погружаясь в галлюцинации, ярко вспыхивающие перед глазами. Он не мог выбраться из цикла непрерывно нарастающего удовольствия. Рауг-3 начал вздрагивать и переступать на месте. Могучие тяжи отчаянно гудели, амортизаторы щелкали, по видеоблоку шли яркие вспышки.  
  
Всякий раз Алекс опасался, что машина не выдержит нагрузки и сломается от непривычных задач. Но его Рауги всегда справлялись.  
  
Скорее, опасаться следовало ему. Слишком много данных заполняло его голову и перетекало по всему телу. Алекс не мог признаться вслух, но это было лучше любого секса. Он понятия не имел, чувствуют ли все машины нечто подобное, входя в контакт друг с другом, но для человека это было почти убийственно.  
  
Чистый, лишенный обязательного физического приложения секс. Практически идеальный оргазм, зарождающийся мгновенно и длящийся все время общего взаимодействия.  
  
– Р-рау...  
  
Желтые треугольники вспыхивали и гасли с такой скоростью, что это больше напоминало мерцание от неисправности, чем отдельные сигналы. Один за другим они сменялись на оранжевые кресты.  
  
Это было одно из тех дополнений, которые Алекс ставил сам. Чем больше оранжевых крестов, тем выше нагрузка на искусственный интеллект дрона, тем активнее работают все его системы – и больше, больше толчков экстаза в содрогающемся кибернетическом теле.  
  
Давление гидравлики внизу живота сделалось совсем невыносимым. Алекс готов был заорать в голос – он почти чувствовал, как маслянистая жидкость пытается пробиться сквозь стыки корпуса. Но у него не было ничего, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на систему слива...  
  
Рауг-3 взревел, и установки, держащие Алекса, содрогнулись. Стволы бешено прокрутились, выплевывая смерть.  
  
Но для Алекса это были вспышки все того же оргазма. Рауг-3 достиг предельных возможностей нагрузки и каскадно обновлял протоколы, сбрасывая настройки и окончательно перегружая тонкую систему взаимодействия человека и машины.  
  
Алекс закатил глаза, перед внутренним взором все вспыхнуло, Робокопа почти выгнуло дугой от мощной судороги. Пылающий мозг хаотически рассылал сигналы, от которых физическое тело корчилось и металось в хватке ED-209.  
  
Кабели отстыковывались один за другим, напоследок еще раз подстегивая Робокопа мелкими электроразрядами, бьющими прямиком в позвоночник.  
  
– А-ах!  
  
Последний штекер вылетел из подзатылочного гнезда. Алекс как в замедленной съемке ощутил это движение – длинная игла выскакивает из гладкого разъема, крохотные лапки держателей отцепляются, кабель гибкой змеей летит в воздухе, вскидывая тяжелую головку...  
  
– М-м-м!  
  
Экран был чист и заботливо показывал единственный зеленый треугольник – полностью функционального дрона ED-209. Алекс потянулся и пощупал низ живота – там по-прежнему все горело, но уже не так нестерпимо. Он машинально погладил себя, опускаясь ниже, и хотя бронированный корпус по-прежнему оставался монолитен, ему все-таки было приятно.  
  
«Осторожно, дети», – неожиданно выдал Рауг-3.  
  
Алекс моргнул и поднял щиток. Рауг-3 немедленно опустил его, по-прежнему скрипя и изо всех сил стараясь делать плавные движения. Алекс дождался, когда установки раздвинутся, сделал шаг назад и повернулся.  
  
Семейство туристов явно азиатского происхождения смотрело на него с открытыми ртами. Вернее, рты были открыты у супружеской четы, а их ребенок едва не плясал на месте.  
  
– Здорово! – завопил он, увидев, что Алекс смотрит прямо на него. – Робокоп! Настоящий! А что это вы делали, мистер?  
  
– Помогал машине синхронизироваться, – серьезно ответил Алекс.  
  
– Вот это да! Вы умеете чинить боевых роботов?  
  
– Я умею с ними дружить, – усмехнулся Алекс. – Поэтому они меня слушаются во всем.  
  
– А я так смогу? – восторженно уточнил мальчик.  
  
– Когда вырастешь – обязательно.  
  
– Кори, не говори глупостей! – мать семейства наконец-то спохватилась и легонько хлопнула мальчика по макушке. – Прошу прощения, сэр... э-э...  
  
– Мерфи. Алекс Мерфи.  
  
– Робокоп! – уточнил Кори.  
  
– И это тоже, – улыбнулся Алекс.  
  
– Прошу прощения, сэр Мерфи, вы же понимаете, это дети...  
  
– Конечно, мадам, – Алекс слегка поклонился. – Господа, нам с моим другом пора. Надеемся, пребывание в нашем городе оставит у вас только приятные воспоминания.  
  
Он отдал честь супругам, пожал руку вытянувшемуся в струнку Кори и направился к мотоциклу.  
  
Оседлав горячую машину, Алекс опустил щиток и поборол неуместное желание заерзать на месте, потираясь о твердый пластик сиденья. Движок негромко загудел, мотоцикл тронулся с места.  
  
– Соблюдайте спокойствие и веселитесь, – прогудел вслух Рауг-3 и последовал за командиром.  
  
Отныне, решил Алекс, «помогать синхронизироваться» он будет в не настолько общественных местах.


End file.
